


You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet Goodbye, F/M, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Pidge has a few words to tell Keith before he leaves.





	You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

"I need to do this."

When Keith had announced that he was going to be joining the Blade of Marmora on their quest, many things went through Pidge's head. The main emotion was sorrow because she wouldn't see Keith daily anymore or laugh when they made fun of Lance together like they did. 

But she also understood where he was coming from. So she felt sorrow, but it was just a bittersweet moment when Keith uttered those words that would mark his decision to join the Blade while still maintaining contact with the Castle. 

With eyes wide and tears in her eyes she had rushed at him along the others to hug him, tears escaping her eyes as she latched onto him like a koala. Keith had given her a small smile, his gaze never leaving her face. Through all the crying, she had managed to say a few words. 

"We're really gonna miss you." _I'm really gonna miss you,_ was the first thing in her mind but she knew that the others would miss him just as much as she. It was a bittersweet moment because sure Keith was leaving, but he would be back as soon as he could and wasn't leaving them forever. 

That was what kept her from begging him to stay. 

The hug was long, but before they knew it Keith had to leave. He had to go, and they sadly also had to let go of him. 

Watching him turn towards the door and send all of them a small smile, she felt as if he was smiling just for her. _Just for her._ She had so much to say, but it was like she had been muted because she couldn't say anything. So she watched Keith walk out, watching the doors slide closed behind him. So much was on the tip of her tongue, but she could not say a word. 

She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, whipping around to see Allura smiling sympathetically at her. It was almost as if she knew how much Pidge was internally struggling to grasp the idea that Keith was leaving and that she would be left without a piece of her heart. 

"Go to him," were the only simple words that Allura said. Her blue eyes stared into Pidge's, and the smaller girl bit the inside of her cheek, immediately turning around on her heel and rushing towards the door. She didn't pause or look back, but she just ran. She couldn't let Keith leave without her telling him what she was feeling. 

Blindly running, it was just pure instinct for her to run towards the launch bay where she knew Keith would be. She just hoped she wasn't too late to bid her farewell. 

Once she finally arrived, she saw him standing there while talking to Kolivan, much to her relief. But she still could not find words. So instead she used her actions, running towards him and hugging him tightly. 

Keith yelped, looking down in shock before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist, holding him in place. "What the-?"

Looking down, he saw it was Pidge who had her head buried in his chest. She was shaking, probably crying, but he was relieved that she had come to talk to him. She was the only one who he had really wanted to see before he left. He had some words that he wanted her to only hear. 

"Pidge? What's wrong?"

Shaking, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You're leaving me and you said you'd always stay with me! You promised that we would never be separated and now you're just leaving me?! You're leaving me without even saying a proper goodbye?"

Keith blinked, frowning sympathetically. "I'm not leaving you forever; I'll be back in a few months."

"You're leaving me alone to deal with my own feelings," was what she said. It came out like a whisper, her words barley audible but he heard them. _He heard them._

Immediately after she said those words he hugged her so tight, her own grip tightening on him too. It was mutual; they understood each other. Keith was on the verge of tears himself, running a hand through her messy hair while patting her back. 

"Do you think it's that easy for me too? Of course I don't want to leave you. Especially you. All my life, I've looked for a person who would understand me and then you come in a start cracking some jokes about random things. You draw me in, and I would love nothing more than to stay. But I need to leave; I need to take this opportunity, Pidge," he said softly while looking down at her. 

Biting her lip, she looked up at him and sighed. "I know you do. But I'm going to miss you a lot," she said. Keith smiled, tilting her chin up so that she would properly be looking at his face. 

"Hey, listen to me. When we get back I'm going to make it up to you. We're going to go on a nice trip, just the two of us."

"Assuming you don't get yourself killed."

Keith chuckled, a small smile forming on Pidge's face. "I'm not going to get myself killed. I will come back to you guys; _to you._ That's a promise, okay?" He said while giving her the most loving smile he could muster. 

Pidge relented and nodded, letting go of him before lightly punching his shoulder. "I expect you to keep that promise, Keith. I'm going to miss you," she said while sighing. Keith chuckled lightly, rubbing her back with his arm. 

"Don't miss me too much," he teased. A small cough was heard from behind them and there stood Kolivan, motioning towards the ship that would take them to where they needed to go. 

"Keith. It's time to leave."

Keith frowned, turning around to face Pidge. The look on her face said everything, and he gave her a small smile. "Guess it's time for me to go now." Placing a hand on her shoulder, a crooked grin appeared on his features. "Keep the others in line, will you? Only you and I have some common sense around here," he said jokingly. 

Pidge chuckled slightly, nodding. "Will do, Keith."

Keith smiled before turning around, ready to leave. He was ready to leave his friends; his family behind. At least for a while. They, especially Pidge, would always have a place in his heart. 

"Keith, wait!" 

Keith turned around again, a bit confused before Pidge leaned up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. A blush took over his face, matching the one on hers. 

She looked up at him with an intense gaze, holding his arm and touching his shoulder with the other. "Please come back alive," she said with worry. 

Keith blinked before smiling at her, taking her hand in his own and rubbing soothing circles over her knuckles. "I will. I promise." 

"Good." She patted his shoulder, looking up at him with fondness. "Go. They're waiting for you...Red."

Pidge's lips twitched and she let go of him, stepping back. She was ready to let him go now. 

Keith sent her a smile, Pidge returning it before he took of running towards the ship where Kolivan was waiting for him. Pidge watched after him, smiling sadly as he left. 

_I'm going to miss you, Keith. But I know you'll always be in my heart, even if you are miles away from us. From me._

Watching the ship actually leave, she smiled faintly and waved at the ship until it was a mere speck in the stars. 

"Make us proud, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot I wrote for a scene in the first episode of the newest season of Voltron which is out now! Hope you enjoyed this really short one shot and I'll see you next time for a sequel to I Only Told The Moon! Maria out.


End file.
